


The Cat

by generictripe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cats, F/F, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucina knew better than to protest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

"Are you sure it isn't rabid?"

Tharja eyed the cat in Lucina's arms with growing disdain. Who knows how the little black thing had wandered into camp, but it had immediately made a home in black mage's tent. 

"Quite sure."A hesitant smile on her lips, Lucina watched as the little cat padded over to her companion. The mews sounded more like cries for attention than animal sounds as Tharja looked pointedly away. "Oh. He likes you."

The dark haired woman scowled at her. But..slowly as the pair sat in silence ,she finally cast her eyes to the kitten. "Hmph. I guess he isn't totally horrendous." Hesitant, Tharja reached out and placed a delicate hand on the furry black head. 

Lucina smiled as the cold visibly melted out of her companion's face. Peace looked good on her. She wanted to see it on her everyday. An easy grin on her face, Tharja scratched the kitten under its chin , delighted when purring filled the silence.

Before Lucina could protest, the cat was on Tharja's lap. "His name is Lucifer." 

 

Lucina knew better than to protest.


End file.
